1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic system cooling. In particular, an embodiment of the invention relates to an adaptive active cooling device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic system components (e.g., central processing units (CPUs), graphics cards, hard drives, etc.) generate large amounts of heat during operation. This heat must be removed from the components in order to maintain safe operating temperatures. Overheated parts generally exhibit a shorter maximum life-span and may give sporadic problems resulting in system freezes or crashes. The foremost heat removal technique adds heat dissipating elements to hot surfaces thereby increasing the area of heat dissipation. In many instances fans, or other active cooling devices, exchange the heated air or fluid with cooler ambient air or fluid. In other instances the power supplied to the system components is throttled down in order to decrease heat generation.